


Eclipse

by curiousscientistkae



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Deities, Established Relationship, F/F, Short One Shot, Sun God, moon god - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: The sun and moon love each other but they are forced apart from each other, never being able to touch one another expect on rare occasions
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this idea roughly in my head for a while (just sun/moon deities) and my brain finally at midnight last night was like "hey" so aksjgbaskjgsa have some short stuff

Adora watches over them. The people of the world love to bask in the sunlight she brings every day without fail. She loves to see them run around, having fun, taking naps, gardening, or just anything to get outside and enjoy life. There will be no way to go down and join them in the excitement, even if she really wants to. As a celestial and solar deity she must stay away. Greeting them would cause nothing but chaos. A lonely life it is. But seeing everyone so full of joy and life gives Adora enough comfort, knowing she is doing her job well. With summer in full swing, there are plenty of hours to take in the sights of humans loving what she does. 

The blonde looks up towards the sky, seeing the time. The bright, orange sun she resides over shines brilliantly in the sky, nothing obscuring its light. Still some time before she will no longer be alone. Adora searches for any signs of the moon in the blue sea above her. Wherever it is, it is hard to locate.  _ Maybe she is doing this on purpose to mess with me,  _ Adora thinks. Leaning back to rest on her hands where she sits, the blonde goddess wonders what will happen soon. 

She is not the only deity that watches over the world and those that inhabit it. Where Adora gives light, warmth, and daylight for people to waken to, another gives the opposite. Darkness that allows stars to shine down and guide the humans. A time for many to rest and recharge, though some choose to explore while many eyes are shut. Night. Given to the world by the Lunar Goddess Glimmer. 

How many eons have the two known each other? Adora cannot recall. But for as long as they have known each other, they have been forced to spend only brief moments with one another. Much like staying away from humans, both goddesses cannot touch or be close without causing problems. If the sun and moon connected with each other when they are supposed to be on opposite ends, that will cause more than just chaos. The best they have most days is the momentary glance and words given and spoken during dawn and dusk. 

So, Adora and Glimmer must enjoy those little moments when they pass each other. Exchanging glances, saying words of love and affection as loud as they can, almost enough for nearby humans to hear and listen onto. Both crave to be in each other’s arms but when they cannot, they make the most of what they can do. Which is ninety-nine percent of the time.

However, there are two rare moments where the cycles of the sun and moon deviate from their normal paths. One both hate and the other both love. Adora closes her eyes, thinking about each one. The first are lunar eclipses. One where Glimmer is unable to see Adora for some time as the world they watch over blocks the moon the other deity follows. It is a lonesome time when neither can see the other. There is not much either can do about it other than waiting it out. After all, the other type makes up for it. 

Solar eclipses. Where the other has the world blocking the sun from seeing the moon, this one they are close as they possibly can be. For several minutes, the moon can see the sun for herself as it blocks out the light from the world. Those moments of closeness are fleeting. Solar eclipses last only for a fraction of the time lunar ones do. But every second they are together, they make count, soaking in the other’s presence. Today is one of those days where the eclipse occurs. All Adora can do is wait. Thankfully, it is not for long. 

The sounds of cheers fill the air, snapping Adora out of her thoughts. She looks down to see people pointing up at the sky. The world has begun to darken. Adora follows, turning her head upward. Half the sun is covered, casting both it and the world below into shadows. The goddess’ heart races, her eyes widening. She is quick to her feet, snapping her head around in the search for the other deity. Still no sighting of her. Glimmer loves to mess around and it definitely shows. There is no way she will not miss this for anything yet Adora wishes she would not do something like this now. 

Moments pass before everything becomes dark and cold. Any powers Adora has began to drain out of her. She feels weak and much of her strength is dedicated to keeping her up and not falling asleep right there and then. She continues to search around for her loved one, not wanting to miss any second with her. Finally, her eyes spot a new being only a few feet by her. 

“Glimmer,” Adora softly says. 

No matter how many times Adora’s eyes land on Glimmer, her breath always is taken away. The other goddess’ pink and purple hair sparkles like the stars in the sky and is neatly brushed to the side. Where Adora wears clothing of bright oranges and yellows, Glimmer is cladded in darker blues and purples. They sparkle just like her hair. The blonde finds her absolutely stunning. 

“Hello, Adora,” Glimmer replies. “It’s been a while.”

Without saying anything else, and refusing to waste what little time they have, the two close the gap between them. Arms wrap tightly around each other, keeping one another in a safe embrace. The blonde’s strength slowly returns to her as she is held. Adora misses the way Glimmer feels in her arms and how the smaller goddess holds her. Warm, comforting, and soft yet still strong. Several moments slip by before they pull away enough that their arms are still locked around each other but a kiss can occur. Like the embrace, it is everything Adora can ever want and is beyond perfect. 

When they break apart, foreheads touch each other. Adora cannot keep her eyes off of Glimmer’s violet ones. She feels a smile creep along her face as she begins to speak, “How are you, hon? Man, I missed this.”

Glimmer beams herself. “I know how you feel, love. And I am well. Better now that I got to kiss your cute face. What about you?”

“Same here.” Adora begins to rock them side to side. Glimmer adds to the moment by humming some tune. Neither really likes to talk during these moments. They rather just taken in being this close. Talking can always happen from a distance. Being in each other's arms is far and few between. If only these can last longer then a few minutes.

There are more shouts and cheers and Adora can feel some of her powers slowly returning to her. There is no need to look to see what is happening. A whine escapes the blonde and she pulls Glimmer as close as she can, burying her face in the crook of her neck. The moon deity returns the gesture, arms wrapping as tight as she can. “I know, I know.”

“I really wish these would last longer. I hate how short our time is together,” Adora sighs. 

“We will see each other later, you know that.”

“Not like this.”

“I know. I hate it also.” Glimmer moves her arms so she can pull Adora off enough so they can look at one another again. A hand raises, hovering near the blonde’s face, waiting for an answer. Adora responds by placing her cheek in the palm. A thumb brushes against her skin. “I love you, ‘Dora.”

“I love you too, Glim.”

Before being forced apart again, Adora and Glimmer lock lips once more. A few tears escape the blonde, not knowing when the next eclipse will be. When they pull apart, she can see Glimmer struggling to keep hers from falling. With time quickly running out, they separate. As light returns to the world, Adora watches Glimmer disappear, hoping it is not long before the next eclipse brings them back together. 


End file.
